dragon_ball_fighterzfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball FighterZ
'''Dragon Ball FighterZ (ドラゴンボール ファイターズ Doragon Bōru Faitāzu) is a Dragon Ball fighting game developed by Arc System Works and published by Bandai Namco. It was released on January 26, 2018 for North America and Europe, and was released February 1, 2018 in Japan. Gameplay Gameplay-wise, Dragon Ball FighterZ borrows concepts from several other fighting games, primarily the Marvel vs. Capcom series' control scheme and team mechanics, with three primary attack buttons and one unique action button plus a few others. The game plays out in a similar scheme toward many other of the traditional Arc System Works-developed fighting games. The basic controls of combat consists of multiple buttons: L (Light Attack), M (Medium Attack), H (Heavy Attack), S (Special Attack), A1 (Z Assist 1), A2 (Z Assist 2), and the the control stick/d-pad are used for movement. Players each select three characters to form a team. One character is controlled, and can be switched with one of the other characters at any time. Players can also call one of their other characters to perform an "Assist" move, allowing simultaneous attacks and combos with the entire team. All three of a team's characters must be defeated for a match to end. The universal "Vanish" and "Sparking Blast" moves resemble the Roman Cancel system commonly found in Arc System Works games and the Guilty Gear series' Dust attacks respectively (styled akin to both before Xrd and after Xrd), while the "Super Dash" move resembles the Homing system of Arcana Heart and is akin to the Homing dashes seen in other Dragon Ball fighting games. Just like in the said classic Dragon Ball fighting games, characters can "Ki Charge" to raise their power level akin to other fighting game mechanics that allow for gauge-charging. Also added are the ability to deflect Ki blasts or other projectiles via a parry mechanic, as well as being able to use a Dragon Rush that acts akin to a basic throw that launches the victim away while the attack flight-dashes after them. Other mechanics involve the usage of the auto-combo system utilized by fighting games as of Persona 4: Arena (tap one button for an automatic preset combo), which now also applies to the medium attack button as well (giving all characters two auto-combos). Forward + medium attack is also a universal overhead attack for all characters, which cannot be chained out of. Nearly all characters are also planned to have differing playstyles/archetypes apart from each other akin to more contemporary fighting games as opposed to using recycled base movesets such as in the Budoukai games. An Instant Kill-like cutscene known as “Dramatic Finish” is only for two certain characters on certain stages, if one of them won the match with standing Heavy attack button as an ender. The story modes explanation for why all fighters are able to fight on even grounds power-wise and thus must rely on technique (or the player's soul inhabiting them to allow them to use more power) to win is due to the waves that inhibit strong people down to a set level. Characters The base roster includes 24 playable characters consisting of characters of the franchise, with further characters planned as paid downloadable content. * Android 16 * Android 18 (w/ Android 17) * Android 21 * Bardock (DLC) * Beerus * Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) (DLC) * Broly (DBS) (DLC) * Captain Ginyu (w/ Ginyu Force) * Cell (Perfect Form) * Cooler (Final Form) (DLC) * Frieza (Final Form) (Golden Form) * Gohan (Adult) * Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan 2) * Goku (GT) (DLC) * Goku (DLC) * Goku (SSGSS) * Goku (Super Saiyan) * Goku Black (w/ Zamasu) * Gogeta (SSGSS) (DLC) * Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) * Hit * Janemba (DLC) * Jiren (DLC) * Kid Buu * Krillin * Majin Buu * Nappa (w/ Saibaman) * Piccolo * Tien (w/ Chiaotzu) * Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (DLC) * Vegeta (SSGSS) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Vegito (SSGSS) (DLC) * Videl (DLC) * Yamcha * Zamasu (Fused) (DLC) Pre-Order Bonus and Editions The CollectorZ Edition *The game *Three Art Boards *An Exclusive Steelbook *A 7" statue of Super Saiyan Goku The Ultimate Edition *The game *FighterZ Pass (8 new characters) *Anime Music Pack (11 songs from the Anime) *Commentator Voice Pack Pre-Ordering the game grants purchasers *Early unlock for two characters Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta *2 Exclusive Lobby avatars *Early access to the Open Beta *Pre-Order Theme PlayStation 4 Digital Only Gallery Trailers DRAGON BALL FighterZ - E3 2017 Trailer XB1, PS4, PC|E3 2017 Trailer Future Trunks Gameplay Trailer! Dragon Ball FighterZ Trailer 2 OFFICIAL|Trunks Trailer NEW Dragon Ball FighterZ Trailer 3 OFFICIAL Story Mode, Release Date, CollectorZ Edition|Story Mode & collectorZ Edition Trailer DRAGON BALL FighterZ - SSGSS Goku and Vegeta Gameplay Trailer X1, PS4, PC|SSGSS Goku & SSGSS Vegeta Trailer DRAGON BALL FighterZ - Story Teaser Trailer X1, PS4, PC|Story Mode Trailer 1 DRAGON BALL FighterZ - Android 21 in-game reveal trailer PS4, X1, PC|Android 21 Story Mode Trailer DRAGON BALL FighterZ - Story Trailer 1 X1, PS4, PC|Story Mode Trailer 2 DRAGON BALL FighterZ - Jump Festa Trailer X1, PS4, PC|Jump Festa Trailer DRAGON BALL FighterZ - Launch Trailer PS4, X1, PC|Launch Trailer DRAGON BALL FighterZ - Opening Cinematic X1, PS4, PC|Opening Cinematic